A Fairies Soul
by Ross Crow
Summary: There's more to Bickslow than people realize. He's not always the perverted and immature person people think he is, and just like everyone else in Fairy Tail, he didn't have the easiest life before the guild. Sometimes things from the past, don't stay there. Sorry about the terrible summary. This is a fanfiction using the anime, not the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know… I should be working on my other stories, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I just found this in my documents and decided to continue it after 2 years of it just sitting there.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS AND A LAPTOP!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**Memories **_

**Rated T for language and, well it's Fairy Tail, did you think it should be something other than rated T or M? Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes, this is two years old and I don't feel like re-reading it... Also take into account, that this is two years old, I have only just gotten back into watching Fairy Tail, and this is a fanfiction. Things are going to be different from the source material.**

"You're almost as bad as the master!" Lucy yelled at Bickslow, who was now laughing. It was so easy to make her uncomfortable. Lucy turned to walk away, only to see Grey a few feet away, wearing nothing, but his necklace and Fairy Tail mark. "Grey there are kids here! Where the hell are your clothes!" She yelled at him.

"Damn it!" Grey yelled and looked down at himself, quickly covering himself with his hands, while he looked around for his clothes. "Where'd I put them?!"

"He's waiting for you!" Bickslow said, his dolls joining in. "Waiting, waiting!"

Lucy felt a strong push from behind, and was suddenly on top of the naked ice mage. "Ah!" She screamed and rolled off of Grey quickly, her face redder than ever. She turned to face the now on the floor, laughing like an idiot, Bickslow. "What the hell is wrong with you! You perv!" She yelled and quickly walked over to him, before kicking him in the side. Despite the kick to the side, Bickslow continued laughing. Lucy let out an annoyed sound and then ran off to the bar, where Mira was.

"What the hell Bickslow!" Grey yelled, snapping out of his shock. "Why did you do that?!"

Once he had control, or at least, slight control, over his laughter, Bickslow sat up and looked at Grey, a large smile plastered on his face and his tongue hanging out of his mouth as usual. "What? It's about time someone got the Cosplayer laid! You were already naked so I figured you could help her out!" He said and began to laugh again, his dolls chanting "Help her out! Help her out!" over and over again, in their high pitched voices, as they flew around Bicklow's head and then flew around Grey's.

"Get away from me!" Grey yelled, swatting at the dolls. When he actually managed to hit one of them, they laughed and flew back over to Bickslow.

"Was that necessary, Bickslow?" Freed asked and looked to his team mate, who had still been laughing on the floor.

"That's like asking Cana if it's necessary to drink." Ever said and crossed her arms. Looking at Freed from the table she was sitting at. "What do you think her answer would be?"

Freed sighed. "Fair enough…"

"Gajeel! Fight me!" Natsu yelled and got in Gajeel's face.

Gajeel just made an annoyed noise and shoved Natsu away from him. "Not right now, runt." He said and began to walk away.

"Why not?!" Natsu asked and grabbed Gajeel's shoulder, causing the dragon slayer to turn his arm into a pillar and slam Natsu into Juvia, who gave a startled noise.

"Because I'm not in the mood to be fuckin' around with ya!" He growled.

"You hit Juvia…" Lily said from his spot on Gajeel's shoulder.

"She's fine. She's taken a worse hit before." Gajeel said and continued to walk away, to the normal table he sat at. When he got there, he found Wendy sitting alone. "What are you doin' over here?" He asked as he sat down across from her. "And where's that annoying' cat that's always following you?" He said noticing Carla was no where to be seen.

"I'm just trying to get out of everyones way." She said with a smile on her face. "Carla's helping Happy get some fish, he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed." Wendy said, explaining why her cat was gone. Gajeel just shook his head and watched the guild fall into chaos.

"These belong to you Grey?" Cana asked as she picked up a pair of shorts off of the table and looked to the ice mage. "They're in my way." She said and tossed them aside, so that she could sit down and drink, causing them to land on Natsu's head.

"Eww! What the hell?!" Natsu shouted and ripped the shorts off of his head, before burning them to ashes. "What's wrong with you, you stripper! I'm not into you!" He yelled and went to punch the mage, only to have him dodge… and instead of hitting Grey… He hit the back of Erza's head. "Oh crap…" He said and took a step back from Erza, as the woman stood.

"Natsu. Grey." She growled and turned to face Natsu, murder in her eyes. "What have I said?" She asked and began to walk towards Natsu. Every step she took closer to him, he took two steps away from here.

"Great, now look what you did Natsu!" Grey yelled at the pink haired mage. When he looked to Natsu, he missed Erza's fist coming at him, forcing him to the ground.

"Grey!" Juvia yelled when she saw him hit the ground. She quickly pushed past Freed and Gildarts, dropping to her knees next to Grey. "Grey, my sweet. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine Juvia…" He mumbled and sat up.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Levy asked and looked up from her book. "I'm trying to translate this for a job." She said and then looked back to the books surrounding her.

"Would you like some help, Levy?" Freed asked and walked over to her, glancing at the books that surrounded her.

"That'd be great." She said with a smile, as she looked up at him. "If you could work on this section here." She said and pointed to a pile of books, while handing him a few papers. He nodded and sat down next to her, grabbing a book and beginning.

"Are you going to intervene, master?" Mira asked as she dried a plate. Lucy was sitting in front of her and looked over to Mavarov. "The guild hall's not as sturdy as it use to be." She said and looked to Mavarov, who was sitting on the counter next to her, drinking.

"I'll stop them, when they get too loud or break too many things." He said and downed his drink. "Can you get me another?" She nodded and took the mug from him, before filling it up and handing it back to him. "Thank you my dear." He said and began to drink again. He looked up from his mug at the guild. He smiled as he watched his children, even though they were fighting. After all that's what siblings do, they fight. Sometimes it's worse than others… He laughed slightly to himself as he watched them. "Children with be children." He said, causing Mira to smile and nod.

Mavarov almost choked on his drink, Mira ducked behind the counter and Lucy jumped up in the air, giving a small screech, when Bickslow came crashing into the counter, just a few feet from him. "Bickslow, are you alright?" He asked and looked to the seith mage.

"That's how a real man fights!" Elfman yelled as he looked at Bickslow.

"Will you stop it with that real man shit?" Bickslow asked, obviously annoyed by the larger man, as he pushed himself up. "Stop it with that! Stop it with that!" His babies joined in as they flew around him. "It get's old." He said as he tongue hung out of his mouth. "Get's old, get's old!"

"A real man doesn't turn down a fight!" Elfman said, ignoring what he had just said.

"I turned down you're fight, because I have to leave." Bickslow said. "Have to leave, have to leave! Busy, busy!" He then smiled. "But if you insist…" "Insist, insist!" Bickslow laughed slightly as his babies flew around him, quicker this time. "Get him babies!" He yelled to his dolls. "Get him, get him!" They chanted and flew at Elfman. Just before they hit Elfman, they scattered and flew in different directions, before flying back at him and hitting him on all sides. Before Elfman could get back up, the dolls formed a line and Bickslow jumped on them, before they quickly flew him out of the guild.

"A man never runs away like that!" Elfman yelled after Bickslow.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Gajeel yelled and sent his pillar arm into Elfman's face. "Some of us are actually trying to do something!" He said and then looked back to the missions on the request board. "Annoying ass…" He trailed off as Lily flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"What about this one?" Lily asked and pointed to a mission. "Just want's us to kill a few monsters."

"Sure whatever." He said and grabbed the mission. "As long as it gets us out of this chaos." He said and headed out of the guild, being stopped at the door by Wendy and Carla. "What?" He asked.

"Gajeel, can we join you?" Wendy asked as she looked up at him. "I want to get more experience on missions."

Gajeel glanced down at the mission in his hand and read through it real fast. "Yeah sure." He said when he decided that she could handle herself on this one.

"Thanks!" She said with a large smile.

"Lily." Lily turned to face Happy.

Lily sighed slightly. "Yes..?" He asked and crossed his little arms.

"Stay away from Carla…" Happy said with a satanic look in his eyes. Lily just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled and ran up to the dragon slayer.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed at now being stopped 3 times.

"Could you drop this off on your way to your mission?" She asked and handed him a small journal. "There's a small shop on the way to the train station, that wanted it translated."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said and took it from her. "Now does anyone else want something?" He growled out. "Good." He said when he got no response. "Now let's go before someone else want's something." He said and pushed Wendy's shoulder gently, towards the door.

Makarov shook his head and stood. "Alright! That's enough! Stop fighting before we don't have a guild hall anymore!" He yelled, causing all of the chaos to stop. "Now then, get to cleaning this mess up." He said and pointed to the room. With that, he hopped off the table and headed to the back of the guild hall.

"You heard the master." Erza said and looked at everyone. "Let's get to cleaning up." She said and grabbed Natsu by the back of the shirt and began dragging him over to the tables he broke.

"Why does today seem more hectic than normal?" Lucy asked herself as she sat back down at the bar.

"Who knows." Mira said and began to wipe down the counter. "Some days it's worse, some days barely anything happens." She said with a smile. "It's probably because it's been a slow few weeks and there haven't been as many jobs, that we can get to." She said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be nice." Lucy said with a nod. Mira nodded and a moment later, handed Lucy a mug with water in it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said and went back to cleaning up the bar. "Oh, it looks like one of Bickslow's babies broke slightly." She said as she held up some wood, that matched Bickslow's dolls.

"Can't he just fix it?" Lucy asked, when Mira's voice sounded slightly sorry.

"Well he can, but he usually just make's a new vessel for the soul inside the doll, then transfer it." Mira said and put the wood piece on the back counter.

"Wait those are actually souls? I thought it was just part of him? And why does he have to make a new doll?"

"Yes, they're actual souls and I don't know." She said with a shrug. "I guess he just likes them to have no flaws or something." She said and gave a small shrug. "I've never really asked him. Freed!" Mira called and waved over the mage.

"Yes Mira? Is there something you needed?" He asked as he got up to the counter.

"Two things. First, can you give this to Bickslow, when you see him?" She asked and took the wood piece again, before handing it to him. He nodded and put it in his pocket. "And do you know why he makes new dolls for the souls, when one of them get damaged, instead of just repairing the damaged area?"

"I asked him that before. He said that making a new one, is better than just repairing the old one, because, since the older vessel is damaged, it can break easier, and if he doesn't have a doll around, that he can put the soul in, he'll lose it." Freed said, his arms crossed slightly.

"Where does he get the souls?" Lucy asked and looked at both Mira and Freed.

"Well, for mages who use the same magic, you can buy them in shops, though they are very expensive and are usually weak." Freed said. "Mages who use his type of magic, can also get souls if they run a job where a ghost is causing problems, which is where he got most of his."

"What do you mean most?"

"The master gave him one when he joined the guild. I believe it's the one he's named Pippi." Freed answered. "There is one other way for a mage to get souls, for that type of magic, it's against the law, but is also the easiest way to get one."

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Killing someone." Freed answered. "But it's not as simple as killing someone and taking their soul and putting it into a doll. The souls of those who have just died, are usually confused and scared, so first you would have to trap it, and force it into a doll. According to my knowledge, Bickslow has never forced any of the souls into their dolls. Forcing a soul into a doll, damages the soul, which does usually make it more powerful, but also makes it very dangerous, as it can become corrupt. If you want to know more, You'd have to ask Bickslow, since I have told you all I know about the matter." He turned to look at Mira. "Is there anything else you need of me?" He asked.

"No, that was all. Thanks." She said and smiled at him. He nodded and then nodded to Lucy, before turning and leaving the guild hall.

"I had no idea about any of that…" Lucy said. Her face a little depressed looking. "It seems like that type of magic is sad and hurtful. Why does Bickslow use it?"

"Remember, Freed said that Bickslow has never forced the souls into their dolls. I remember being on a mission with him once and one of the dolls, I believe it was Pappa, was almost completely destroyed and he almost got himself killed, getting it back. Despite how he seems to use them in battle, he cares about the souls inside of them. That's why he calls them his babies, he'd never leave them behind unless he had no choice." Mira said and leaned on the counter slightly. "I don't think he's ever used magic to put the souls in the dolls, until they agreed to it.

"I thought that forcing the souls would corrupt them?"

"That's for new souls. Older souls, often forget who they are and so they won't always fight back. Putting the souls into the dolls is kind of forcing them, just because they need to bond with their new bodies." She explained.

"I have another question." Lucy said. "Why does he wear that mask?" She asked.

"You know the Figure Eyes attack he used on you and Loke?" Lucy nodded. "He doesn't always have control over it. When he's really stressed out, scared, mad or a number of other things, he can't always control it, and while he can let the person go, it takes up a lot of magical energy, when in use. So he can have it on, but unless he's controlling someone, by accident or on purpose, it won't drain his magic nearly as much."

"I had no idea there was so much behind him…" Lucy said with a slight smile. "Guess there's still a lot I have to learn about everyone." She said and took a sip of her water. Mira smiled and nodded. "Well I think I'll head home now." She said and stood up. "See you tomorrow." She said to Mira who waved bye to her. Lucy then turned and walked out of the guild hall. While she walked, she looked at the sky, seeing the dark clouds beginning to form. "Looks like I better run home…" She said and then began to run home. While she was running, she caught something, in the corner of her eye, that made her stop. She took a few steps back and peered into an alley, seeing what looked like a small moving barrel. "Is that one of Bickslow's?" she asked herself as she slowly headed down the alley. Sure enough, it was one of Bickslow's dolls. When she got closer, it noticed her and began jumping up and down. The wood covering the doll, was full of gashes and missing pieces. "What happened to you?" She asked and got on her knees next to it.

"Hurt, hurt!" It screeched in it's small, high pitched voice. "Attacking, attacking! Get to guild, get to guild!" It continued on as Lucy picked it up. That's when Lucy realized, she had only ever heard the dolls, repeat something Bickslow said.

"Where's Bickslow and the other dolls?" She asked and stood up, turning and running out of the alley.

"Get help, get help!" It screeched. "Hurt, hurt!" It began to jump in her arms, as if trying to fly away.

"Hold on a moment." Lucy said and held onto it tighter, so that she wouldn't drop it. Just as she was about to turn down the road, that lead to the guild hall, a gust of wind knocked her over and sent the doll tumbling out of her hands and onto the ground. "Oh no." She said as she saw it roll for a few feet. When she made to get up, the wind knocked her down again. "What the heck?!" She yelled. When she looked back over to the doll, she saw an old man wearing a dark blue cloak, black pants and a tan shirt, step on the doll, just enough to hold it still. He then glanced over to Lucy.

"Help, help!" The doll yelled. "Guild, guild! Get away, get-" It was cut off as the man put more weight on it, causing it to shatter. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the shattered pieces of the doll. "Wh-why would you..?" She said and looked up at him.

"Annoying little things, huh?" He asked, his voice slightly deep. He then looked at Lucy again. "Sorry about knocking you down, but I needed to catch this doll." He said and stepped over the dolls broken body, as he walked over to Lucy. "And you were in the way of that." He said and looked down at her. "Now, it would be a real pain if you were to run off and tell your guild about this." He said and grabbed her hair, before pulling her up. She winced and grabbed onto his hand, trying to get him to let go. After a moment, she quickly grabbed one of her keys and looked at it.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Moments later Loke arrived "Loke!" Lucy yelled, getting his attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing old man?!" Loke yelled. "Regulus Impact!" He yelled as a magic circle, then light appeared around his right hand, before he ran up to the man. Before he could hit him, a gust of wind picked him up and suspended him in the air. "The hell?"

A long sigh came from the man as he dropped Lucy and turned his attention to Loke. "You Fairies are quite an annoyance." He said. He lifted his arm up towards Loke, but before he could do anything, Lucy's whip wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled, landing on his side. "You stupid girl!" He yelled, but when he looked to where she should have been, she was gone and so was Loke. "Damn it!" He yelled as he got to his feet.

…

"That was too close for comfort…" Loke said as he and Lucy stood a few feet from the guild hall doors. "What was that about?" He asked and looked to her.

"I don't know." Lucy said and shook her head. Then she remembered. "Bickslow!"

"What about him?" Loke asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know." She said quickly. "I was heading home and I found one of his dolls. It was screaming help and hurt over and over again. That man, he just crushed it." Her words were almost mixed together as she spoke. Loke looked at her and sighed.

"I'll head back to the spirit world, see if I can find anything out." He said. "Tell the master what happened." A moment later he disappeared.

The second Loke left, Lucy ran into the guild. "Mira, where's the master?! It's an emergency!" She yelled, causing everyone to look at her.

"Lucy my dear." Mavarov said and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Bickslow." She said and looked down at him. "Something's happened."

Makarov's face instantly went serious. "Tell me what's happened." He said. When Lucy had finished explaining everything that happened. Mavarov took a breath and sighed. "Elfman, Natsu, Grey, Erza. You four are to look for Bickslow in the city, when you are finished, return here and we will decided what to do from there." Elfman, Erza, Grey and Natsu all looked at each other, before nodded and heading out. Mavarov then looked to Ever. "Ever, you and Freed are his teammates, find Freed and go to him home, look through his things and see if there is anything that would tell you who's done this."


	2. Authors note

**OK, people have sent me messages and they keep getting cut off halfway through, so that I can't read all of it or it just won't open at all. Same with some of the reviews. So, for those of you who are trying to message me now or in the future for reasons like, me asking for help, asking me if I could put something into the story, pointing out flaws in my stories and so on, you can email me here: amerisestelwen gmail. com**

**Now I still might not reply to very man people, but I will reply to those who's conversations relate to this site. If you are going to messages me just because you wan't to talk, I probably will not reply. It might also take me a day or two to see it, but it's better than not being able to read it at all. **

**If you are going to message me, name the conversation so I don't have to guess. If you don't name the message I won't reply. **

**I'm sorry it is taking me so long to update, I have been having lots of problems family, friends and school wise, plus I've been having panic attacks. So please be patient, I will not leave these stories unfinished. **


End file.
